Dear Diary
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Let's get past all the events of Pandora Hearts and jump into a peaceful future where two siblings randomly discovered a secret box containing all of the Pandora Casts' secrets. Just what will they find in there? / Drabble with a concept / Much pairing supported / Pretty much all genres, shortest to longest


A/N : At first, I wanted to just have a small drabbles free of tragedy for an intermezzo from my other projects, with the fandom Pandora Hearts. The first one was just a short BreakSharon family fluff, but other ideas came up until I had this whole Dear Diary concept.

So... I will update shortly, I promise. Very shortly if you know how 'short' is my 'short' (?)

Enjoy!

Warning & Disclaimer : OC just for the sake of prolog. Short to long spans of story. Nothing too dangerous. And PH isn't mine.

* * *

_Chapter 0 : Prolog : Treasure Hunt_

"Elly, look, look!"

A girl—aged no more that 11—shouted with enthusiasm as if she had found a box full of diamonds. Behind her, a boy with the same brownish orange locks as her messy shoulder length ones groaned, rubbing his painful nose after the incident earlier.

The two children—known as the twins of Pandora—were a famous duo in the organization. As serious as the atmosphere usually was, the children never failed to bring amusement, adventure _and _mess wherever they explore. It was such a pain for everyone to deal with, but no one could really complain and hope for any answers about it for their parents were the head of the organization itself.

Although, no one could really explain _why_ didn't they just hire a babysitter or something to take care of the children while they were working instead of bringing them to the headquarters to 'liven things up'. Did they love their children too much to leave them, or did they just enjoy torturing poor old Liam that much?

Oh well. Back to the story.

So the twins—both with brownish orange hair and lavender eyes—were, as always, exploring the headquarters when they found some oddity in one of the walls in the back of the building. The fungus and mosses grown at the corners couldn't hide the small secret button of the walls from the kids, which resulted in a small secret wall sections whatsoever being flipped, revealing a medium-sized wooden box with simple constactor clock's engravement.

The flip had also attacked the boy's nose quite hard, resulting in red nose and bizarre pain.

"Ow. We better be more careful next time," the boy mumbled before rushing over the girl's side. "What did we find this time, Alicia?"

The girl's onyx eyes reflected the fire of excitement her brother's held. "It's a wooden box. I bet it's something important."

"Hoo~ This is interesting," replied the boy. "Quickly, open it!"

Without further words, Alicia slid oped the thin cover of the box. Inside was a fabric covering something, and they undid the ties with a rush. To their excitement, inside it were...

"Books?"

Alicia blinked, exchanging glances with Elly before shrugging and digging out the contents.

Inside were a couple of books of the same size, stacked without any arangements, it seems. The books were double the size of an adult's palm, each having velvet covers of different colors. Nothing else was in the box, and nothing other than the velvet colors itself could differentiate the books individually.

Curious, Elly opened one of the books with red covers, a big sentence written in bad manners was on it's slightly yellow pages.

"The diary of Alice Baskerville," he read out loud. Below it were even bigger letters saying "The B-Rabbit."

Elly stared flabbergasted.

"Hey, this one says "The Diary of Oz Vessalius, the Awesome Gentlemen"," Alicia muttered, in her hand was a green velvet covered book. He raised another one with a black color and read the front page out loud. "The Diary of Gilbert Nightray, the Raven."

Alicia stared at her brother, who curiously drew out another one purple and orange colored. "The Diary of Sharon Rainsworth, the Lady. And this one is The Diary of Xerxes Break, the Clown."

The girl's eyes flickered, and it triggered the same flicker at the opposite lavender pools in front of it. There were several more books stacked in the box. "I think I know what these are."

"Hmm yeah. It's papa, mama and their old friends' diaries," Elly blurted out. "We've got quite the catch today."

Elly whistled, while Alicia kept eyeing the books curiously. "I wonder how did they came to have such harmonious diaries, kept in the same place too? Do they read each other's entries?"

The boy thought about his sister's question. "Hmm, I wonder too. But who cares? I bet people will reward us a lot to see the diary of those famous bunch," Elly said with sparkling eyes. "Then I can go to that store and buy that model I've been—ouch!"

Alicia had hit Elly slightly on his head, earning a little glare. "That'd be a bit overboard. There's better ways. I'm sure no one likes to have their diary read by all random people, don't you think?" she scolded with a slight frown. "At least I don't."

"Fine, fine, you're right," Elly replied with a huff. "Aren't you curious about what's written inside, though?"

Elly eyed Alicia with a playful glint in his emerald eyes, making the girl unable to surpress her own curiosity. She nodded approvingly. Maybe she could use the entries to blackmail her dad to buy her that new book she had an eye for? Hmm, whatever will be, will be.

"So where should we start?"

Glancing at each other, they picked up one of the books from the stacks and started reading.

* * *

A/N : Was that too short? I'm sorry, I'm working onto the next one. Maybe before we start anything else I will tell you how did they get into all these diary business. Whose diary, though, eh?

And whose child are Elly and Alicia? All speculations can be drawn from them. The hair color can be taken from Sharon as well as the mix of Alice and Oz, even Alice and Gil (recessive genes?). Eye color can be Sharon's or Alice's, or others you can think about, or the mix of those. Have fun with your OTP imagination! The character is curious and a bit mischievous, suiting Break, Oz, or even Alice's playfullness.

I hope they were lovable enough.

Why drabble suddenly, you ask? Cause a drabble is updated whenever a random inspiration from random place and situation struck.

Sayonara! I'll also take spans between posting & updating my others fics, but i'll try to be quick.

Read and reviews are diamonds to me, as how the discovery was for Elly and Alicia.


End file.
